Una pelirroja encantadora
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: ¿Una Potter y un Malfoy? Al parecer no es algo imposible. / Este es un fic hecho especialmente como regalo de cumpleaños para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki. Felicidades!


**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Vicky!** Espero que tengas un feliz, feliz cumpleaños! este fic es para ti, con cariño.

* * *

 **UNA PELIRROJA ENCANTADORA**

Una vez llegó a la estación de Kings Cross, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

Infinidad de rostros conocidos y otros nuevos empezaron a pasar frente a sus ojos, identificando en algunos de ellos a padres que llevaban por primera vez a sus hijos a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts o a otros tantos orgullosos que acompañaban un año más a los futuros magos y brujas.

Ese era su propio caso, pues aunque insistió en que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para ir solo al lugar, ni su padre ni su madre le hicieron caso, dándole a entender que ni los requerimientos de un auror son más importantes que acompañar a su hijo a tomar su camino, para el inicio del que sería ya su sexto año.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era físicamente idéntico a su padre, aun cuando podía diferenciarse de este en la formación recibida, pues mientras su progenitor fue educado para valorar la pureza de la sangre, él creció en un ambiente armónico donde se le inculcó la importancia de valorar a las personas por lo que son en realidad y no por el estatus de su sangre o por su riqueza.

Por ello, el trato del heredero Malfoy siempre fue cordial con sus compañeros y principalmente con los descendientes de quienes en el pasado fueran los enemigos de su padre.

* * *

Su mirada paseaba de una cabeza a otra esperando encontrar el cabello de la pelirroja encantadora, que últimamente lograba colarse en todos sus pensamientos.

La chica era la más linda que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en sus 16 años de vida y estaba seguro de que lo que en su interior había empezado a crecer era amor del puro. No se consideraba cursi pero ella lograba sacar a flote, partes inexploradas de su ser, incluyendo su lado más tierno.

—Muy bien, —empezó Scorpius dirigiéndose a sus padres— ahora voy a subir, ya pueden irse.

—Scorpius —Draco frunció el ceño— no seas maleducado —continuó, viendo como su hijo buscaba algo desesperadamente con la mirada—tu madre y yo solo queremos desearte éxitos en este nuevo año.

—Bueno, ya lo han hecho —los miró a ambos— ahora si me disculpan…

—Vale querido, ya entendimos —Astoria besó la mejilla de su único hijo— escríbenos cuando puedas.

—Lo haré mamá.

Una vez terminaron la despedida, el rubio subió por fin al tren viendo como este empezaba a alejarse, mostrando las figuras de sus padres cada vez más pequeñas.

Una vez dentro, empezó a abrir compartimentos con la idea de poder encontrarla y sin embargo, una vez la halló no pudo hacer más que saludar a todos cortésmente aun cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse y abrazarla. Estaban juntos, pero nadie lo sabía. Aun.

—Albus, Rose, Hugo, James, Lily. —mencionó a cada uno, muriendo de ganas por ser más expresivo mientras todos respondieron a su saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Scorpius. —la menor de los Potter fijó su mirada en él.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno, así que decidió irse a un compartimento donde estuviera solo, para poder perderse en su mente viendo el paisaje e imaginando los ojos chocolate y la cabellera de fuego de su amada.

Sin embargo, el sonido estridente de una puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su ensueño, para hacer que se encontrara de frente con la imagen que por tantos días había ansiado poder contemplar. Allí frente a él se encontraba la chica que había logrado robarle los suspiros hace ya varios años.

—Eres tú. —dijo atontado, sin poder ocultar la emoción.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —la inocente voz de la chica era música para los oídos del rubio que sin esperar un minuto más se levantó de su lugar y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No sabes cómo te extrañé princesa. —acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Y yo a ti —ella lo miró a los ojos— contaba las horas para poder verte.

Ambos sonrieron y acto seguido se sumieron en un tierno y profundo beso que solo terminó cuando ambos necesitaron aire.

—Srta. Lily Luna Potter: ¿Le he dicho que es la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra? —los ojos del rubio brillaban al hablar.

—Mmmmm creo que no lo suficiente. —contestó ella sonriendo con picardía.

—Pues tendré que repetírselo aún más para que no lo olvide.

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla, mientras el tren se acercaba aún más al comienzo de una nueva aventura para ambos.

* * *

No se si logré plasmar algo de lo que querías leer pero te digo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para poder entregártelo hoy mismo. Creo que es bonito recibir tu regalo de cumpleaños justo en tu cumpleaños. Espero que la hayas pasado super y que te haya gustado este pequeño detalle que he hecho con cariño para ti.

Un abrazo!

Gizz


End file.
